villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Green
Green is a character in the videogame Gunstar Heroes. He was the amnesiac older brother of Yellow who is now controlled by the Empire. He integrates with a shape-shifting mech known as Seven Force, which later appeared in Alien Soldier. Seven Force Seven Force is the boss of the Underground Mine stage from Gunstar Heroes. It's a machine piloted by Green that can transform into seven unique forms. Players on normal difficulty only have to fight five forms, but on expert, they must fight all seven. Each transformation has different moves, vitality, and patterns. Soldier Force The Seven Force fight always starts with Soldier Force. The other forms that follow are random. A soldier takes on a humanoid shape that gives chase down a horizontal shaft. Its primary attack involves shooting its arm like a missile. It can also throw exploding spheres or blades that fly like boomerangs. On harder difficulties, it uses a slide attack if players stay on the ground for too long. Tails Force Tails are fought in a vertical shaft. It has a long tail with a spinning spiked ball on the end and flies around the edges of the screen. Occasionally it will get in close and do a number of flips. It also has a machine that it can use while floating in the center of the screen, or while it moves around the edges of the shaft. Tiger Force Tiger is a four-legged form fought in a horizontal shaft. It runs along the bottom of the screen and uses its tail to fire lasers and explosive shots. If the player is too close, it can also do quick flips and pounces. Its laser attack is designated by an outline of the beam before it fires. The explosive shots are designated by crosshairs that move along the top of the screen. The crosshair can expand signifying a larger explosion. Urchin Force Urchin is a pinwheel form that is fought in a vertical shaft. Early on, it rolls around the top and bottom of the screen before quickly moving up or down a wall to the other side. After it takes enough damage, it will relocate to the center of the screen and fire off energy balls in random patterns until it is defeated. Crab Force This form is in the shape of a crab and is fought in a horizontal shaft. It moves away from the player while dropping exploding mines and expanding walls to create a deadly obstacle course. The speed and combination of obstacles it drops depend on what difficulty the game is set on. Eagle Force Eagle takes the shape of a bird and is fought in a vertical shaft. Its primary attack is making passes up and down the shaft while dancing back and forth. It only leaves a small opening for players to sneak by without getting hit. Eagle's dance attack on normal is slow, while on expert it will move faster. It can also fire lasers if the battle goes on too long. Blaster Force Blaster is in the shape of a giant pistol. It spins around in a stationary position while taking shots at the player. After a number of rounds, it will take a break to reload completely with an animation for switching out magazines. This form of Seven Force can be exploited so the player can avoid all damage. There's a spot under the "trigger" where Blaster is unable to hit the player. Note: In Gunstar Super Heroes for the GBA, Blaster Force is replaced with Archer Force. Instead of a gun, it takes the shape of a bow and arrow and has no blind spot. Trivia *Green is similar to Tommy Oliver when Tommy was controlled by Rita Repulsa. Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Redeemed Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Video Game Villains Category:Fighters Category:Deceased Category:Twin/Clone Category:Male Category:Pawns Category:Science Fantasy Villains